Fresh Revelations
by AmandaBaker852
Summary: On their next vacation, Doctor McCoy and S'nell attend a Deltan festival where they learn more about each other than they had anticipated. This story is a sequel to Fresh Appreciation. McCoy/OC. WARNING: Contains mature content. Part 6 of A Fresh McCoy Romance series.


A/N:  
This is a disclaimer that Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount, not myself. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This is a warning that this work contains mature subject matter and sexual content.  
Thanks for reading and a special thanks for those who left kudos. There is a sequel to this story called Fresh Celebration which will be posted to Fanfiction and A03 soon.

Chapter One

Stardate 2276.302

"When I said that you could choose a colder country for our next vacation, I didn't expect you to choose northern Finland in November." grumbled Leonard as they made their way through the snowy landscape down a narrow trail. S'nell could tell that he missed their cozy apartment in San Fransisco at that moment.

"This festival only happens once every three years and Finland is the only place that it's held on Earth." replied S'nell. Although they were both wearing thick clothing against the cold S'nell knew that she didn't mind the temperature nearly as much as Leonard did.

"Yes, but why do we have to trek through the snow into an isolated house in order to participate in this festival? I didn't think Deltans were so secretive about their cultural traditions." Leonard complained.

"No one who has partaken in the Festival of Union in the past has had anything bad to say about it. If I hadn't given that speech at the Starfleet Exobiology Conference on Risa several months ago then I would never have been invited to participate. Don't tell me you still are annoyed that I didn't invite you along." S'nell said as she looked back at her husband who was walking a few steps behind her.

"Of course not. I didn't have enough leave at the hospital to join you on Risa. Though if you ever get invited to Casperia Prime then please find a way to have me accompany you. I hear their beaches and resorts are excellent and they have good weather year round." Leonard remarked.

"Speaking of weather we should be warm soon. Here is the house up ahead." S'nell gestured toward the horizon.

"Really? I can't see anything through this snow and wind!" cried out Leonard. S'nell placed a hand on his arm and helped him to walk the rest of the way which wasn't far. She knocked three times on the door which opened to a Deltan dressed in warm clothes. He gestured for them to come inside.

"Thanks. About time too." declared Leonard as he removed his hood and stamped his boots free of the snow. S'nell placed a hand over his lips. He raised a eyebrow but nodded in understanding that they should be silent. After they had removed their boots, gloves, and coats, the male Deltan led them to a small room where two tubs full of water waited. One tub had steam rising from it and the other tub did not. S'nell nodded to the Deltan who swiftly turned and left the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Now this is more like it." declared Leonard once he had undressed and sank into the hot water. Her own water was nice and cold, thought S'nell with appreciation. She wasn't sure how long she had been lounging in the water before there was a knock on the door. Upon hearing that S'nell rose and dried herself off with the towels provided as did Leonard. They both swiftly dressed in the long white robes provided and then S'nell opened the door. She recognized the female Deltan at the door as the one who had invited her and Leonard. The Deltan bowed and then led them to another room which was richly decorated with wall hangings, rugs, and bright paintings. There was a large circular table laden with food and drink which had cushions around the table to sit on. Four other Deltans, two male and two female, rose when they entered the room. They gestured to S'nell and Leonard to sit down between them and begin to eat and drink.

"Do not trouble yourself Leonard McCoy. All of this food is safe for the consumption of Humans and Andorians. We invite you to partake in this meal and afterwards you may retire to the room that has been reserved for you and your wife. There you will experience the Festival of Union. What happens in that room will remain between you. We hope that you will find greater unity through all you will experience." said the male Deltan who had answered the door. Her husband nodded and began to eat. S'nell did the same. She found the food to be very flavourful while the drink was refreshing.

Once they had both eaten and drank their fill the female Deltan rose and left the room. They followed her to a door down the hallway and up some stairs. She opened the door then closed it behind them. S'nell looked around. The walls and floor were white as was the furniture which consisted of a large bed with pillows and a blanket as well as a circular table. There was another door that Leonard opened. That room contained a bathroom.

"So now what?" asked Leonard.

"What do you know about this festival?" wondered S'nell.

"Only that it's meant to bring beings into a better understanding of each other and that it's a honour to be invited to participate. I don't know about you but I'm feeling tired." Leonard replied.

"Likewise. Let's lie down." S'nell suggested.

When she closed her eyes S'nell found herself standing just inside the door of a small room. James Kirk lay on a bio bed in a hospital gown. Her husband was dressed in a white hospital uniform. He sat beside the bed on a chair. From the bags under his eyes and the hair on his face S'nell knew that Leonard had been here for some time.

"I don't know if you can hear me Jim but you deserve to know the truth. I had no time to test this serum before I gave it to you so who knows if you'll wake up again. It was a desperate gamble but I can only hope it works. I'm glad that Spock is so good at modifying computer records or we'd both be out of Starfleet if the real story gets out. After all, no one else has recovered from radiation poisoning before. I hope they make sure that bastard Khan never wakes up again." McCoy stated into the quiet of the room.

S'nell gasped. She realized now what she was witnessing. Leonard's duplicate had mentioned something about him violating the Hippocratic Oath and losing his medical licence but she'd never asked any questions. If S'nell was being honest with herself, she didn't want to know the details. But S'nell never could have imagined that her husband had brought his best friend back from the dead after an Augment had killed him. Even on Andoria she had learned what Khan and his followers had done. But she had thought that he and the other Augments were a part of Earth's barbaric past. Apparently they were not. It seemed that some Humans would never learn to live in peace.

Before she could dwell long on that unsettling thought the images shifted to something else. There was a teenage girl on a bike peddling fast down a suburban street on Earth. It took a moment but S'nell recognized her as a younger Donna. A younger Leonard was following behind her. He was peddling fast to catch up with her. They had a short chase which ended in front of a pond in a park. Leonard turned towards Donna.

"Why do you have to go away to college Donna?" he asked her.

"You know why. I'm hardly going to get a satisfying job with just a high school degree." Donna replied.

"I know that. But I mean why do you have to leave Atlanta?" he persisted. Her eyes softened.

"I'm going to miss you too Leonard. But I'll be home for holidays and the summer." Donna promised.

"I guess I'll have to live with that." Leonard replied.

"Come on Leonard. Race you home one last time?" challenged Donna.

"You're on." he replied. The two siblings soon raced off back through the park and down the street. S'nell smiled at the moment between them.

Another image came to her mind. It was a large cafeteria with many tables in rows and food against one wall. The room was loud with conversation and she soon learned that this was the University of Mississippi given the sports banners on the walls. An attractive brunette and her friends sat by themselves at one end of a long table. The brunette was holding her head in her hands.

"I warned you not to eat that much ice cream Pamela. Now you have a headache and it's all your fault." stated the woman who sat beside Pamela.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Perhaps I could help with your headache?" came the voice of Leonard as he stopped by the table. Wearing jeans and an Ole Miss T shirt he looked fit and handsome. Pamela looked up and gave him an appraising glance.

"How can you help me?" she wondered.

"I'm studying to be a doctor." he told her.

"Fine then. Do you have a hypospray handy?" Pamela wondered.

"There's no need for that." declared Leonard as he stood behind Pamela. He placed his hands on her temples then waited until Pamela relaxed. He began to message Pamela's temples as she sat there. Soon Pamela was much more relaxed. It was clear to S'nell that Leonard was reluctant to remove his hands. He only did so when Pamela tipped her head back to look Leonard in the eyes.

"This might be forward of me but do you have any plans for this Friday? I know a great Thai restaurant around here." Pamela said.

"Sounds good sweetheart. You can find my comm number at the student directory under Leonard McCoy." he replied. Without another word Leonard quickly walked away from the cafeteria. S'nell wasn't sure what to think of the meeting of her husband and his ex wife. She clearly understood what Pamela had seen in Leonard but she wasn't sure what Leonard had seen in Pamela other then a very attractive young woman.

Yet another image came to mind. This one was only several months old. S'nell and Leonard sat on their couch in front of the living room view screen. Leonard held a bowl of food.

"You're pulling my leg S'nell. You've been living amongst Humans for years and yet you've never eaten popcorn?" he asked incredulously.

"I've heard of popcorn but I prefer my snacks to be more sweet then savoury." S'nell commented.

"Well, that's the great thing about popcorn. It can be one or the other or even both. For example, this Chicago mix is savoury because of the cheese flavour and sweet because of the caramel flavour. Eating popcorn while watching a movie is part of the experience." Leonard explained.

"In that case hand me some." S'nell stated as she reached out a hand to the bowl. Leonard moved the bowl higher out of her reach.

"Not without a kiss first." he told her.

"If we kiss then we will likely end up in the bedroom. Do you want sex or would you prefer to watch this movie instead? I know Humans think they are good at multitasking but I prefer not to do so." S'nell replied. Leonard sighed.

"I've noticed. Why don't we watch a movie and eat some popcorn now and then have sex later?" Leonard suggested.

"That sounds good. Computer dim the lights to fifty percent and then play the movie Unforgiven, 1992 version." S'nell demanded. The lights dimmed and the movie started soon after.

As she came back to the present S'nell blinked her eyes open and turned her head. She saw Leonard lying beside her so she shook his shoulder.

"Leonard. Leonard." she called. His eyes quickly opened and he rapidly turned his head side to side before he focused his eyes on her.

"What happened S'nell? Are you OK?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. How about you?" she wanted to know.

"I'm all right." he said.

"We just saw each other's memories." S'nell realized.

"What did you see S'nell?" Leonard wanted to know.

"You tell me first." S'nell insisted.

"All right. Well, the first memory was an attack by Orions on the Omega Research Station. You got injured in a fight with one and killed him. I knew from your medical records that you had suffered a major knife wound to your left thigh but seeing that in person was… Good God woman, you nearly died from blood loss. I was still reeling from that when the next memory came. It was you saying goodbye to your brother before he went off to the Academy. I'm sorry that S'evin died so young. After that I saw you on Rigel Ten when you first met N'elini. I can understand why the two of you became so close. You weren't the same species but yet you spoke the same language of science. The last memory was of one of your fencing sessions earlier this year. So what about you?" Leonard answered.

After S'nell had told Leonard what she saw he was silent for a long moment before he answered.

"I wonder if these memories were the Deltan version of foreplay. That's what they do before sex. The two lovers send images into the other's mind." Leonard mused.

"Yes, I know that. But in that case wouldn't we have only experienced erotic images?" she wondered.

"Well that didn't happen here. I do understand you better now though that doesn't change what I feel about you." Leonard answered.

"I feel the same way about you Leonard. Now take my hand. What do you feel?" wondered S'nell as she stretched out an arm towards her husband. He took her right hand in his own.

"I can feel every cell of your hand against my palm and fingers as if it were my own." he stated.

"Likewise." S'nell replied. Their eyes met in understanding. The next moment they were taking off each other's robes and throwing them to the floor.

Once they were nude Leonard drew her against him and kissed her. They were two and they were one simultaneously. She felt his lips on her own, her curves pressed against his body, and his hand in her hair. Time passed in a blur of lips and tongues and hands. Pleasure was given and received as their sweat and arousal mingled. She felt the movement of his fingers inside her, his thumb across her nipple, and his tongue against her gelanni.

"Yes!" cried S'nell as her body trembled in an intense orgasm.

She had barely recovered her breath when Leonard turned her to lay on her back. He straddled her pelvis then slowly entered her. As she pulled him closer, she felt her hands stroking his back, his panting breaths, and his arms holding him up. She did her best to make their union last as long as possible. When Leonard climaxed his moans of pleasure seemed to reverberate around the room. Still joined they sank into the bed. Leonard was the first to break the silence between them once they had regained their breath.

"Good God Damn. What did the Deltans put in our bath water?" he mused.

"I don't know. Are you still annoyed that we came to this cold wasteland as I heard you call this country yesterday?" S'nell replied.

"Definitely not." he replied. She idly stroked his chest.

"Leonard, can I ask you a personal question?" she wondered.

"Of course." he agreed.

"Do you ever miss your previous partners?" S'nell wanted to know. Leonard moved his head to look her in the eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Leonard replied.

"I was curious after seeing the memory of the first meeting of you and your ex wife." S'nell admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Of all the women I've been with, I miss Pamela the least. As for the other women, I have fond memories of them and I'm content with that. What about you S'nell?" he said.

"I don't miss my bondgroup. They were all good people but we had very different goals and so I wasn't sad to say goodbye to them. As for the others, I'm content to leave them in the past." S'nell said. Leonard frowned slightly.

"What others?" he asked.

"I was once attracted to a Denobulan woman by the name of Liloxi." S'nell informed him.

"Really? Are all Andorians pansexual?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"No, but in a marriage you are intimate with all three other members of your bondgroup. As for Liloxi, she was a research assistant assigned to me so we got to know each other quite well over the course of the project. The last evening of the project I came back to my quarters to find her in a rose petal bath. I was extremely tempted to take her up on the invitation but as I've said before, I don't have short term liaisons. We kissed then the next morning I left Denobula." S'nell explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this before now?" Leonard demanded.

"Because you've never asked me. Besides, you know how I feel about the past. What happened then doesn't impact my feelings for you right now." S'nell said.

"I know, I just…" he sighed then resumed speaking after a long pause.

"I'm glad you told me S'nell. You know how I feel about secrets." he concluded.

"I do." S'nell said.

"So what was it like kissing another woman?" he asked. S'nell smiled at the fond memory.

"Let me just say that Denobulan men aren't the only ones with a talented tongue. What about you? Have you ever slept with another man Leonard?" S'nell replied.

"No, but I certainly don't judge people who find themselves attracted to the same sex. What do Andorians think of same sex relationships?" Leonard answered.

"Officially they are discouraged because all Andorians are expected to marry. Unofficially there are places to find like minded individuals if you so desire. As long as you are discreet in public and give regular genetic samples to the doctor, you can be free to do as you wish in private. It is common for same sex couples to have children via artificial means while being in a committed relationship. Sanselii is the Andorii term for such an arrangement. The closest English translation would be quarter parent." S'nell explained.

"Relationships are complicated enough with two genders never mind four." grumbled Leonard.

"I agree. Now I think that we've talked enough for the time being, don't you?" S'nell concluded. Leonard smiled then kissed her. Neither of them got much sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
